Articles that are capable of efficiently removing chemical and other malodorous substances such as formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, ammonium and acetic acid in the air have a number of applications. For example, carpet that is capable of removing odors produced from ammonium, trimethylamine, hydrogen sulfide, methyl mercapton and acetic acid, and cigarette smoke is quite desirable.
Although the application of deodorants to articles such as carpet and textiles is known, these compositions possess various disadvantages. For example, the deodorant can be removed from the article by friction or washing and, thus, lose its deodorizing function quickly. This results in reduced efficiency of the deodorant composition. Furthermore, prior art deodorant compositions produce rigid fibers upon application to the fiber, which is also undesirable. Finally, binders present in prior art deodorant compositions may adversely react with other components or additives present in the composition, which ultimately can reduce the efficiency of the deodorant composition.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce a deodorant composition that upon application to an article is resistant to washing and wear and capable of maintaining its deodorizing function for a long time. It is also desirable that the deodorant composition be compatible with various additives and components. Finally, it is desirable that the resultant article be soft and not rigid after the article has been treated with the composition. The compositions described herein possess these advantages.